


Mission Report

by Viras_stase



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viras_stase/pseuds/Viras_stase
Summary: A document style request from Sandwich on Discord.A mission report for a capture ambush by a security force for a company.





	Mission Report

**Mission transcript**

**Goal:** Capture target Alpha

 **Locale:** Urban. Target is likely inside his house, and aware we are coming.

 **Cleared Armaments:** Stun weaponry only. Cleared ballistic type armaments include a high impact tranquilizer rifle, and a short range electroshock handgun. Both will be outfitted with silencers to reduce noise.

The Tranq Rifle will be for long distance only. It can cause serious damage if used up close, and as such the users will be placed a distance away. While equipped with a high power scope, due to the nature of the ammunition, one will be required to lead the target in order to increase the odds of landing a shot.

The electroshock handgun, stun gun for easier reference, comes with a laser targeting attachment to allow for easier aiming at the target. This will also help in the event that one of your fellow agents aren't accidentally shot if the target resists with physical force.

 **Additional Notes:** Alpha may not be home alone. Civ Beta and Civ Charlie may be present in operation area. If such is the case, Plan beta will be used.

 **Primary Attack Stratagem:** Lure Alpha outside of his house, where a Tranq Sniper will have the opportunity to catch the target unaware and down him in one shot. If the target is seen running, attempt to force him to the intersection 2 blocks down, where there will be back-up ready to set up a blockade.

If target is by-chance already outside, agents are to rush in and secure the target. In either event, attempt to keep damage to the area at a minimum. The goal is to let as little people see any of this as possible, to prevent rumours.

 **Additional Attachments:** The following vocal log from basic protective vest recording equipment, taken from the meeting to discuss this mission, containing some additional relevant information.

Officer, from hereon referenced as O: Sir, I have a question

Commander, from hereon referenced as C: Permission to speak

O: I'm just curious about the cause of this arrest.

C: We all are. The bigwigs didn't pass the why down, and likely have no intention to. Our job is to just do what they want, when they want, how they want. And they want him alive.

O: What's the 'traffic' going to be like?

C: Standard fare. People trying to eek out a living in a war-zone like our target, some of the opposing force – likely undercover – as well as some of our own. Our own will try and keep the rabble from getting too close, but the other faction may interfere.

O: What about rival companies to our employer?

C: Also likely. If you see anyone and deem them a liability to the success of this operation, you have clearance for stunning and capturing them as well. If after securing the target the team is being swarmed by aggressors, you have the clearance to go weapons-free.

**After-mission Debriefing Report**

**Goal Attained.** Target Alpha has been successfully detained, and sent off to interrogation.

 **Mission Synopsis:** Target was aware of our team coming to detain them. They attempted to flee, and was properly corralled to the intersection where an ambush was set-up. Shortly after the target was downed, the squad suffered an ambush of it's own. Rival Company, codename Sigma, had been lying in wait. It seems Sigma was able to get a copy of our electronic communication decryption key, and was able to listen in on live chatter.

The intersection quickly became a fire zone, and before long forced the team to switch to live-fire. Forensics is on the scene, attempting to damage control and collect all relevant information on possible deaths.

Like us, the people representing Sigma are a 3rd party addition most likely. Whatever they wanted Alpha for however, will remain a mystery as we were unable to capture anyone of their battlement.


End file.
